1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel driving method, a pixel driving circuit for performing the pixel driving method, and a display apparatus having the pixel driving circuit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pixel driving method employed in a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus, a pixel driving circuit for performing the pixel driving method, and a display apparatus having the pixel driving circuit.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus includes a first substrate, a second substrate facing the first substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first and second substrates. The first substrate includes a plurality of signal lines, a plurality of thin-film transistors (TFTs) connected to the signal lines, and a pixel part connected to the TFTs.
The pixel part may include first and second pixel electrodes spaced apart from each other on the same plane and formed within a unit pixel. A first pixel voltage is applied to the first pixel electrode, and a second pixel voltage, which is different from the first pixel voltage, is applied to the second pixel electrode. An electric field formed between the first and second pixel electrodes may alter an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, so that the LCD apparatus may display images.
In order for the LCD apparatus to realize a natural moving image, the response time of liquid crystal molecules should be enhanced. That is, an arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules should be altered more quickly. Generally, as the amplitude of the electric field formed by a voltage difference between the first and second pixel voltages increases, the response time of liquid crystal molecules is enhanced. Thus, in order to enhance the response time of liquid crystal molecules, a voltage difference between the first and second pixel voltages should be increased.
The first and second pixel voltages are determined by first and second data voltages that are applied to the first and second pixel electrodes, respectively, so that a voltage difference between the first and second data voltages may determine the response time of liquid crystal molecules.
However, the first and second data voltages are generated by a voltage-generating apparatus that outputs voltages within a limited range, so it may be impossible to increase a voltage difference between the first and second data voltages to a satisfactory level using the limited range of the apparatus. That is, it may be necessary to modify the voltage-generating apparatus itself to increase a voltage difference between the first and second data voltages.